canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat headcanon
This is the place where fans of the Mortal Kombat series can make their own lists of ideas in their media. All members and contributers of the CanonFanon Wiki are encouraged to post their ideas here. Crossoverfan85's headcanon Shao Khan and Shang Tsung planned a sinister and greedy plot to replace Reptile for betraying them, so they kidnapped and mutated a young human woman from the United States named Sabrina into a saurian known as 'Sauria'. Sabrina was previously a volunteer at the hospitial where she used to roll silverware in the kitchen and lived in a house in the USA before her kidnapping and mutation, but now she is the sidekick/teammate of Adam Legend and lives with him in his apartment in the UK, and competes in Mortal Kombat tournaments all around the world. After Shao Khan had been defeated for good, Adam helped Sauria achieve her ultimate goal: to be turned back into a human and restored every one of her real memories and then Jerrod had given her new technique where she can change into a saurian if she needs to. With immense concentration, Sabrina is able to change her body image to one with more saurian like features. Reptile was once infatuated with Sauria and he was always trying to hypnotize her into wanting to marry him, because he wanted to use her to try and repopulate the saurian race. But recently, Reptile did suceed in kidnapping Sauria and did hypnotize her into wanting to marrying him. At the ceremony, Reptile said the following words: "I, Reptile, take you, Sauria, to be my wedded wife and to keep you in sickness, in adversity, in poverty, in tragedy, and in disaster. Do you wish to sign this contract to become the mother of my children?" Sauria had a large smile on her face and was about to say "I do", when all of a sudden, Adam used a bicycle kick on the door of the temple and interrupted the would-be wedding. Sauria was furious with Adam for ruining her "perfect" chance to be with Reptile, and told him that she would never return to the Earthrealm with him, this made Adam realize that the hypnosis spell on Sauria was very strong. Adam then decided that he must break the spell because he didn't want to lose his closest friend to her main rival, so he summoned a glowing yellow ball of light and threw it to Sauria, which broke the evil spell and restored her real memories. Sauria was overjoyed to see Adam after he rescued her from Reptile's sinister and greedy plot to take advantage of her, so she had an idea to stop Reptile from trying to do that ever again. So, she transformed back into her original human form after her memories were restored and told Reptile the truth about her origin, which caused him to lose interest in wanting a relationship with her. Sauria gladly returned to the Earthrealm with Adam after their escape from Zaterra. Brainiac Adam's headcanon and pairings In Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Adam Legend is the main protagonist of his fanmade Mortal Kombat story, Mortal Kombat 2012. Quan Chi is known for throwing tantrums when he gets thwarted, often screaming "NO FAIR!" as homage to Princess Morbucks from the Powerpuff Girls. Shao Kahn is known for rhyming and forcing people to lick his feet, which are severely gross and disgusting. His habit of rhyming is a homage to Gruntilda from Banjo Kazooie. Johnny Cage has starred in a new movie known as "The Caging" which is a horror movie and parody to The Shining, and when he got corrupted by Shang Tsung's insanity spell, he preformed it for real but got restored by Adam Legend. Taven is one of Adam Legend's most closest friends. They have been friends since Adam was 3 years old. Despite being choked, forced to speak the truth and making her cry, Mileena still fangirls over Adam Legend. Category:Lists Category:Mortal Kombat characters